five years later
by camelot4eva
Summary: This is a one shot sequel/epilogue to 'what a week'. Enjoy.


**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This is a one shot sequel to what a week.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Morgana and Merlin walked out of the hospital. "Hurry up Merlin, if we don't get a move on we'll be late."

"It's not like we have to be there for a certain time babe."

"It's a good job isn't it."

"Well it's a bit of a shock babe, it's still sinking in." Morgana stopped and walked back up to Merlin and linked her arm in his. "I know. It surprised me but you seem more shocked then I do. You're alright with this aren't you?"

"I will be." Morgana smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Come on. I bet Arthur and Gwen are there already with Bradley."

Merlin started to walk a bit faster towards their car. Morgana took the keys off him. "I'll drive, you're still in shock." she said getting in the car.

* * *

Gwen was holding her four year old son Bradley who was crying. No matter what Gwen did to try and calm him down it didn't work. Elaina walked up to Gwen after she set the table. "Aw, what's a matter with him?"

"He's just got it on him. Where's Arthur?"

"He's just nipped to the shop and took Daniel with him."

"That's what's wrong with Bradley. He's woke up and his dad's not here."

Just then Uther came walking outside with a lollipop. Bradley saw it and held his hand out. Uther took the wrapper off and gave it to him. "What do you say?"

"Thank you grumpy gramps." he said as he put the sweet into his mouth.

Uther looked at Elaina. "I'll never forgive you for teaching him to say that."

"You love it really."

"Do you know what Daniel asked me the other day?"

"What's that?"

"He asked 'Daddy, why does Bradley call you Grumpy gramps? Because you're not grumpy.'"

"You're not grumpy as such when Daniel's around."

"I'm not grumpy when Bradley is around either."

"Yes but Uther. Bradley doesn't think you're grumpy. Haven't you realised yet that he only calls you that when Elaina is around."

Bradley took the lollipop out of his mouth. "Nana finds it funny." he said before putting the lollipop back in his mouth.

Arthur walked out into the back garden with Daniel who let go of his hand as soon as he saw Uther. "Daddy." Uther bent down and picked him up. Bradley seeing Daniel knew that that means Arthur is back. He looked over his mums shoulder and saw Arthur stood there smiling at him. He wriggled out of his mums arms and ran up to Arthur who picked him up. "I woke up and you weren't here."

"Sorry mate. I had to go to the shop."

Elaina and Gwen stood side by side and looked from Uther tickling Daniel making him laugh to Arthur who hugging Bradley who was clinging onto him. "We've got two daddies boys."

Gwen looked at Elaina. "Isn't Daniel more you than Uther?"

"No. Daniel is all his dad. Makes me feel loved because Daniel will be with me but as soon as Uther walks through that front door. I might as well be invisible."

Morgana pulled on to the driveway and got out of the car along with Merlin. "Are you alright now?"

Merlin smiled. "Yeah. It's sunk in." Morgana smiled and put her arm around him. "Come on. Let's go tell them." she said as she walked into the house with Merlin.

"Hello?" she called out.

"We're all out back." Gwen shouted.

Morgana and Merlin made their way through the house and out into the back garden where Uther, Elaina, Arthur and Gwen were sat at the table whilst Daniel and Bradley were playing on the slide and swing set that Uther, Arthur and Merlin set up.

"Hey guys. How did the hospital go? We were waiting for you to ring and tell us." Arthur said.

Merlin helped Morgana sit down that sat down his self. "Everything went fine. All healthy." Morgana said stroking her baby bump.

"Do you know the sex of the baby then?" asked Gwen.

"Yes. Me and Merlin always said if the baby was a girl, then Merlin will name her and if the baby was a boy, then I'd name him. So." Morgana looked at Uther and Elaina. "You're to have another grandson and I've decided to name him Colin." Gwen leaned over in her chair and hugged Morgana. "I wonder if he'll be like Daniel and Bradley. Not leave their dads alone."

"That's not all."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "What do you mean mate?"

"Well Uther and Elaina are to have another grandson, but. They are also to have a granddaughter called Katie."

Elaina and Gwen squealed making Morgana laugh. Arthur looked at Merlin. "Twins."

"Yeah."

"Merlin are you alright?" Elaina said looking at him.

Morgana reached out and held his hand. "The shock is still setting in. It's a good job I can drive now because how he looked when we got told, he was in no fit state to drive us here."

Arthur started laughing. "I wish I'd been there. I mean his face was a picture when you told him you were pregnant. I can only imagine his face when the doctor told you that you're expecting twins."

Bradley came running up and sat on Arthur's knee. "What's so funny daddy?"

"I'm just laughing at Uncle Merlin. It came as a shock to him when he was told that Auntie Morgana is having two babies and not one."

Bradley looked at Morgana. "So there are two babies in your belly?"

"Yes sweetheart." Morgana said smiling at Bradley.

"How did they get in there?"

Morgana chuckled. "I'll let your dad tell you that one."

Bradley looked up at his dad who stood up with him. "Right then. Let's get you something to eat."

"You'll have to tell him sometime Arthur."

"Why me Guinevere? Why not you?"

"Because he's all his dad."

Merlin laughed. "You know. You laughed at me for my reaction when I found that Morgana and I are expecting twins but I'll get my own back by watching you trying to explain to him where the babies in Morgana's stomach came from."

Arthur put Bradley down who ran off towards Daniel who was on the slide.

"I'll simply tell him that they came from you so he is to feel sorry for them both."

"Oo, Arthur likes to laugh and wind people up but when they start back he has to snap."

Arthur turned around. "Whose side are you on Guinevere?"

"My own."

Arthur stormed off towards Bradley and put him and Daniel on the swings and started pushing them.

"Merlin. What have you said to him now?" said a male voice.

Merlin turned around and saw his mum and dad. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uther text us. Said that he's having a BBQ and told us to come over and let ourselves in as you're all in the back yard." Hunith said before walking over to Arthur and took over pushing the kids on the swings.

"So? What have you said to Arthur now?"

"What makes you think I said anything to him dad? It was Gwen who shut him up because he started laughing at how I took the news at the hospital."

Hunith came walking back over to them all. "They're bored of the swings, so they're on the slide now."

"How did it go at the hospital then son?"

"We're having twins. A boy and a girl. I'm naming the girl Katie and Morgana's naming the boy Colin."

Hunith walk forward and hugged Morgana. "Oh congratulations Morgana, you must be so happy."

Merlin looked at his mum. "What about me? It takes two you know." Hunith laughed before hugging Merlin and congratulating him as well.

Balinor smiled. "Congratulations son. You too Morgana. You both must be so proud."

Morgana smiled at Balinor and hugged Merlin. "We are."

Balinor looked at Hunith. "Looks like someone lost the bet. You owe me twenty pound." he said holding his hand out. Hunith reluctantly gave Balinor twenty pound from her pocket.

"Bet? What bet's this?" Merlin said looking at his mum and dad.

"I bet your mother that you and Morgana will be having twins. I knew there was a higher possibility of you having twins because twins run in the family."

"They do?" Elaina asked.

Balinor nodded. "Yeah. I'm a twin, my brother lives abroad; Merlin hasn't seen him since he was fourteen. Merlin's a twin."

"Eh?" Arthur said looking at Merlin along with everyone else except Morgana who made her way to the buffet table.

"You never told me you were a twin Merlin."

Merlin looked at Arthur. "You never asked." he said shrugging.

"I did. When we first started hanging out. I asked you if you had any brothers or sisters."

"And I told you I haven't. He died."

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry." said Gwen.

"Don't be. I didn't know him."

Arthur looked from Merlin to Balinor and Hunith for an explanation.

"Hunith gave birth to two boys. They were premature by six weeks. They were both weak. The doctors did what they could and said all we could do was wait. So we named them Merlin and Mordred. Two days later we lost Mordred. Merlin was in hospital for at least a month before we could take him home. For that month we practically lived at the hospital."

Morgana came back over to everyone with two paper plates full of food. Merlin went to take one off her. "Thanks love."

But she drew back. "Mine."

"Morgana did you know about Mordred?"

"Of course I did Arthur. Me and Merlin don't keep anything from each other."

Arthur looked at Merlin again. "I'd of thought you would have told me Merlin."

"Sorry mate."

"Merlin didn't tell me Arthur. Balinor told me when we told him and Hunith that I was pregnant."

Bradley came running up to Arthur. "Daddy, Auntie Morgana is eating. Does that mean we can now?"

Arthur bent down and picked him up. "Yep. Come on mate, let's get you something to eat." he said and walked off to the buffet table.

Merlin went to pinch some food of Morgana only to have his hand slapped away.

"Get your own." Merlin chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before joining Arthur at the buffet table.

Morgana and Gwen sat down and Hunith followed Elaina into the house to help whilst Balinor and Uther started to set the BBQ up.

"Hey Morgana don't go filling yourself up on the buffet. Me and Uther are going to start cooking once the BBQ is ready."

Morgana smiled. "Balinor, I could eat all of this and still eat whatever you put in front of me when you've cooked it."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"Bring it on."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x _


End file.
